SHERLOCK BBC Lo que no debe ser olvidado
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Para el reto "30-1 días OTP Navideños" del foro I m Sherlocked. Cuando tenga tiempo corregiré algunos tras pies que hay en el orden de las palabras. Quería terminarlo antes que terminara el año xD, así que debo tener más de una falla por ahí.
1. NIEVE

**NIEVE**

**1.**

John cerró los ojos y apoyó el cuerpo contra el umbral. Por algún minuto creyó que aquello era una broma. Quizás todavía seguía dormido en su cuarto y todo aquello no era más que uno de esos sueños raros que tenía a veces.

**-Sherlock.**—Pronunció sin abrir los ojos.—**Cuando dije que el departamento podría verse más navideño, no estaba pensando precisamente en ESTO.**—Abrió los ojos. Sherlock apoyó la pala en el piso de madera y se le quedó viendo serio.

**-John, la nieve es lo más navideño que hay. Lo dicen casi todas las website que revisé.**

John contó hasta diez antes de acercársele y tomar la pala de entre sus manos.

**-Abre la ventana.**—Ordenó sin quitar los ojos del más alto.

**-¿Para qué?-**Preguntó dudoso Sherlock.

**-Claramente para tirarte por ella…-**Murmuró por lo bajo.**—¡Para tirar la nieve a donde debe estar! Antes que se forme un lío y se filtre al piso de abajo y tengamos que pagar reparaciones con dinero que no tenemos.**

**-Eres un aguafiestas.—**Murmuró Sherock haciéndole caso.

…..

**DarkCryonic**


	2. NARICES ROJAS

**NARICES ROJAS**

**2**

La bufanda solo le dejaba libre parte de los ojos. Sobre ella, un gorro de lana le ocultaba su cabello de una forma que le enfermaba. Era Sherlock Holmes, no podía andar así por la calle… pero así iba. Todo por culpa del médico que le vivía recordando la existencia del frío.

**-Sé que te estas quejando mentalmente**.—Dijo John a su lado, tan o más abrigado que él. Medio oculto en una casaca de esas que se le antojaban demasiado infladas y peludas. Era como ir caminando con un esquimal.

**-No lo hago.**

**-Si lo haces. Además si quieres tener toda la nariz roja, y parecerte a Rodolfo el Reno, deberías habérmelo dicho. Quizá eso sería lo más navideño que podrías llegar a ser de forma natural.**

**-¿Quién es Rodolfo, "el reno"?—**Preguntó olvidando las demás palabras del médico y acentuando "el reno" con las manos y ese tono de voz que a veces provocaba (todas las veces) la mirada de asesino de John.

**-¡qué! ¿No sabes…?**

**-Estoy preguntándote…-**Dice deteniéndose en la acera en medio de las personas que caminaban apuradas en todas direcciones, tratando de parecer serio mientras está atrapado bajo toda esa ropa, mirando a alguien más oculto aún.

**-Ok… ya debería estar acostumbrado… Es un reno de Santa Claus. **

Sherlock lo mira ladeando la cabeza, con cara (lo poco que ve de ella) de no tener idea de lo que está hablando.

**-Bien, será uno de esos días…-**Murmuró el médico.—**Vamos…-**Dice agarrándole del brazo.—**Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte.**

Sherlock se deja arrastrar, sabiendo que todo lo que le cuente terminará nuevamente borrado de su cerebro luego de las fiestas, o eso cree… ya que, a veces, se encuentra recordando cosas inútiles sólo porque John se las ha dicho...

…

**DarkCryonic**


	3. CALOR EN LA CHIMENEA

**CALOR EN LA CHIMENEA**

**3**

Se acomodó más en su sillón acercando sus pies a las llamas de la chimenea. Aquellas tardes eran lo mejor de todo el día. El té caliente, chocolate-si la señora Hudson estaba de buen humor-la manta sobre sus piernas, el control remoto de la tele en una mano y el silencio en el departamento.

**¿Silencio? ¡Silencio!**

Se removió inquieto mientras sus ojos miraban por toda la sala y estiró el cuello para poder mirar hacia la cocina. Agudizó el oído para ver si tenía claves de donde estaba Sherlock. Se hubiera levantado si no fuera porque el calor de la chimenea lo tenía medio hipnotizado en el lugar.

Se rascó la barbilla y se volvió a sentar de forma cómoda. El bichito en su cerebro no le dejó volver a la sensación de paz mental. Sacó su móvil de mala gana y tecleó de forma brusca algunas palabras. En menos de 5 minutos, tuvo una respuesta que no supo muy bien si le agradó o no.

"_**Estoy consiguiendo un pavo" SH.**_

Después de lo de la nieve dentro del salón no sabía que cosa rara podría terminar pasando con el pavo. Así que tecleó de nuevo siendo bastante claro de que la cena de navidad estaba a cargo de la señora Hudson y de Molly, y que no necesitaban la ayuda de un detective inspector.

"_**Aguafiestas." SH**_

* * *

Sherlock miró con desilusión a los 50 pavos que en ese momento lo miraban en el corral. El granjero no había dejado de hablar sobre asuntos de sanidad, protocolos de comercio y cosas como que aún no era navidad.

Él sólo quería al pavo perfecto. Pero todos se veían igual. Su móvil sonó otra vez.

"_**Vuelve a casa." JW**_

Sonrió y dejando al granjero hablándole al aire, volvió por donde vino; imaginando su sillón junto al del médico, escuchando algún programa de esos que matan neuronas de lo estúpidos que son frente a la chimenea. Eso si que era vida.

….

**DarkCryonic**


	4. ARBOL DE NAVIDAD

**ARBOL DE NAVIDAD**

**4**

Sherlock pasó 30 minutos sentado en su sillón con la vista fija frente a él. John se paseó nervioso por el lugar esperando alguna palabra que le diera a entender qué demonios estaba mal.

El detective se removió en su sillón jugando con el objeto que tenía en las manos, pero sin despegar los ojos del objetivo frente a él.

**-Sherlock…**

**-Es una cursilería.** —Murmuró Sherlock mirando hacia John mientras elevaba la figurilla de cristal con su mano agitándola en el aire para horror de John.

**-Es la tradición… Y cuida de esa estrella, es un recuerdo.—**Dijo John haciendo amago de acercarse para arrebatársela, como había hecho Sherlock cuando lo vio subido sobre su sillón tratando de ponerla en la punta del Árbol navideño que había instalado mientras el detective había estado de viaje relámpago a Francia, por un caso, claramente.

**-Pensé que esperarías a que volviera…-**Dijo Sherlock volviendo a mirar el árbol, como si tuviera culpa de existir sin su permiso, y con un claro tono de reproche.

**-Tú no te muestras muy amigo de estas fiestas. —**Dijo John dejándose caer en el sofá sin ganas. —**Además tienes una extraña idea de lo navideño. —**Dijo el médico.

Sherlock cerró los ojos entendiendo que otra vez le sacaba en cara lo de la nieve. _**Que pesado.**_

**-Por lo menos deberías dejarme hacer esto. —**Dijo mostrando la estrella.

**-¿Quieres poner la estrella?—**Preguntó dudoso John, sentándose bien en el sofá.

**-Además soy el más alto. —**Agregó Sherlock poniéndose de pie de un salto y acercándose al árbol.

**-Pero la estrella es mía. —**Se quejó John más por la alusión a su tamaño que a otra cosa.

**-Es mi casa también y no me has dejado poner nada de nada.**

**-Las partes corporales embalsamadas no son navideñas…-**Murmuró John de mala gana, mirando hacia otro lado.

_**También merecían celebrar navidad. **_Pensó Sherlock mientras elevaba las manos con la estrella y la dejaba enganchada a la punta del árbol.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el árbol por unos 5 minutos antes que Sherlock carraspeara.

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**-No parece un árbol digno de Baker Street… —**Dijo el detective acercándose a la chimenea y tomando su calavera.

**-¿eh?**

**-Así está mejor…**

John no pudo cerrar la boca. La estrella había sido cambiada más abajo, y en su lugar había dejado al cráneo.

**-Ahora sí. **

John trató de decir algo, pero no supo qué. Más cuando el señor cráneo le miraba desde lo alto del árbol de lo más cómodo.

Sherlock se acercó a la ventana cogiendo de camino su violín. Sería una larga noche.

…..

**DarkCryonic**


	5. ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS

**ADORNOS NAVIDEÑOS**

5.

_No le iba a decir_, se lo repitió por décima vez cuando lo vio pasar desde su cuarto a la cocina con que sabe dios en las manos echando humo. Esperaba que no fuera alguna cosa de la cual tuviera que arrepentirse después.

Cuando lo vio pasar de nuevo trató de no mirarle, porque Sherlock terminaría dándose cuenta de la cara que ponía para evitar reír.

En algún momento de la mañana, entre tanto movimiento de aquí para allá del detective -sin un caso a la vista-, había terminado con un adorno navideño enganchado a la parte trasera de la bata. John había tenido intención de quitarlo, apenas lo vio, pero luego cambió de idea.

Así que en la espalda de Sherlock iba una pequeña cartulina con la forma de un reno marrón con una gran nariz roja, que antes había adornado una de las paredes.

Estuvo bien hasta que la señora Hudson se dio cuenta y se lo quitó de la espalda a la hora del té. Al instante, Sherlock había volteado a verle con una mirada que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

_**Diciembre sería un mes muy largo…-**_Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar el tabique de su nariz.

…**. **

**DarkCryonic**


	6. TALLER INFANTIL

**TALLER INFANTIL**

6

Sherlock había entrado en el lugar con su acostumbrado paso de emperador del universo. John, detrás de él, como siempre, había parado junto antes de chocar contra la espalda del detective que se había detenido de improviso. Algo inquieto se aventuró a ver que tanto había pasado en el lugar, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la pistola.

OK. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Seguir a un posible asesino te lleva a lugares nauseabundos, oscuros; pero aquello era extraño.

Un grupo de niños de les quedaron viendo en medio de una sala calida y llena de colores. No había que ser genio para saber que estaba pasando allí, además los materiales que rodeaban a los niños decía mucho de su actividad.

Un par de adultos entre todos se pusieron de pie para saludar.

Sherlock, antes si quiera de escuchar a las personas que amablemente se acercaban, giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar llevándoselo por delante.

**-¡Sherlock!—**Se quejó ante el último escalón que tuvo que sortear antes de salir totalmente del edificio.

**-Edificio equivocado. —**Murmuró el detective sin mirarle y echándose a caminar sin voltear a mirar atrás.

**-Sólo eran…**

**-Edificio equivocado.**

Desde la ventana una niña le hizo una seña despidiéndose. John no pudo evitar devolver el saludo y echarse a caminar tras el detective que se metía en otro edificio unos cuantos metros más allá.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

**DarkCryonic**


	7. ACCIDENTE

**ACCIDENTE**

**7**

Los accidentes suelen ser considerados uno cuando te das cuenta de que no habrías podido hacer nada para evitarlo en primer lugar.

Aunque eso no explicaba porque el árbol había terminado a la mitad en medio del salón. Nunca habría imaginado que una katana podía hacerle eso a un adorno navideño. Pero tampoco había pensado que el último caso terminaría con dos seudo-samurai tratando de matarlos en medio del salón de Baker Street.

Habían salvado de milagro. Eso, y que Lestrade le había disparado a uno de los tipos cuando había estado a punto de decapitar al más alto.

Supuso que meterse en una mafia de yakusas en Londres no era lo más adecuado para vivir hasta los 50; que no pedía más, tampoco era tan exigente.

Y ahora, en medio de la noche, en el mismo lugar no podía dejar de mirar lo que había quedado del árbol con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

**-Mañana iremos por otro.—**Dijo Sherlock acomodándose en el sofá.—**Esta vez, será más grande.—**Agregó dándote la espalda.

Rascaste tu nuca mientras te dabas fuerzas para olvidarte del asunto e irte a dormir. Los accidentes pasaban, ya luego le inventaría una historia a la Señora Hudson para explicar lo del árbol, lo que no sería muy difícil, terminaría diciendo que había sido culpa de Sherlock, lo que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

…**. **

**DarkCryonic**


	8. SUETERES ESTAMPADOS

**SUETERES ESTAMPADOS**

**8**

Sherlock siempre se había preguntado sobre el origen de los suéteres de John. No es que tuviera tiempo para preocuparse de algo tan banal, pero a veces no podía dejar de notarlos. La mayoría de ellos tenían escrito por todos lados "**Mírame, existo**".

Otras veces pensaba que John lo había para fastidiar, sabiendo que se le quedaría viendo con el seño fruncido como si hubiera comido un limón agrio.

También sabía que el tema de los suéteres era un tabú. Cada vez que había querido comentar sobre ellos, se había ganado una mirada fija del médico que se podía traducir hasta en un "metes la pata y te ganas un golpe".

Así que se había dedicado a tratar de averiguar por el mismo todo lo que pudiera ayudarle para entender esa manía de llevarlos puestos. Quizás hasta debería aventurarse a regalarle uno de esos para navidad…

…**.. **

**DarkCryonic**


	9. CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD

**CUENTO NAVIDEÑO**

**9**

John no sabe, pero cuando mira a Sherlock tocar el violín en medio de la noche cuando allá, detrás de la ventana, está nevando, se le hace semejante a un muñeco de nieve. Cree medio recordar que alguna vez su madre le leyó sobre uno que estaba vivo. No recuerda bien de que se trataba el argumento ni porque su mente le hace conectarlo con la imagen de su amigo. Quizás sólo tiene que ver con la idea de la nieve… Sherlock se le asemeja a la nieve. Debe ser eso.

Claro, que si Sherlock fuera un personaje de un cuento, sería de esos que siempre huyen de la navidad o quieren adueñarse de ella para volverla algo más.

Se ríe al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos son bastante tontos, que nada tiene sentido. Sherlock voltea y se le queda viendo mientras sigue tocando.

Y es cuando se da cuenta de la verdad, Sherlock es como la reina de hielo, esa que se llevaba a los incautos a sus congeladas planicies.

Y su corazón se detiene por un segundo. Sonríe levemente, y vuelve a concentrarse en la música que le rodea. En Baker Street, en la nieve tras la ventana y en los ojos del detective que ya no le mira.

…**. **

**DarkCryonic**


	10. HORNEANDO

**HORNEANDO**

**10.**

Sherlock siempre había creído que saber cocinar, aunque fuera una especie de química más pueril, estaba fuera de las cosas a las que le gustaba poner atención.

No era una necesidad. Para eso estaban los locales de comida china.

Pero ver a John cocinando galletas con la Señora Hudson había sido interesante. Para variar no había un caso a la vista, ni parecía que fuera a ver uno demasiado pronto. Así que se quedó en el sofá con los ojos abiertos observando lo que sucedía en la cocina. Aquella imagen se le hizo doméstica, algo melancólica y tranquilizadora.

Cerró los ojos cuando cerraron el horno. Se volteó en el sillón y se puso a dormir. Nunca se llegó a percatar de la mirada de la señora Hudson mientras le tapaba con una manta. Ni de la intranquilidad de John mirando la escena.

DarkCryonic


	11. COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS

**COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS**

11

John Watson no era amigo de las tiendas ni de comprar. Ya tenía demasiada experiencia desagradable cuando se trataba de ello. Así que cuando le pidió a Sherlock que lo acompañara a comprar los regalos para sus amigos, y éste aceptó, no supo si sentirse agradecido o no. Porque quizás había sido mala idea.

Apenas se pusieron de acuerdo en que regalarle a Lestrade, Molly y la Señora Hudson. El inspector tendría un par nuevo de guantes de cuero. Molly, un pañuelo de seda de colores vistosos, esperaba no espantar a la pobre chica. La Señora Hudson tendría un nuevo juego de té. Cuando pensaron en Mark no llegaron a acuerdo. Tenían una visión muy opuesta sobre los gustos de su amigo en común. Terminaron por comprar cada quien algo que creyó que le gustaría. John eligió una botella de vino, mientras Sherlock se perdió en la librería por media hora antes de llegar con el regalo donde John lo esperaba tomando un café.

John hizo mención de volver a casa. Sherlock le devolvió una mirada preocupada. John sonrió.

**-Tú regalo ya lo compré. Está oculto.—**Agregó lo último sabiendo que el detective no dejaría de pasearse por el departamento buscándolo. Tomo las bolsas y se echó a caminar en busca de un taxi.

**-¿No me preguntarás si te compré o no regalo?—**Preguntó Sherlock metiendo sus manos en su abrigo y caminando con paso ligero como queriendo parecer despreocupado.

**-No.—**Contestó John sin mirarle.

**-¿No tienes curiosidad?—**Preguntó adelantándose a la calle haciendo parar un taxi.

**-No.**

**-¿Seguro?**

John asintió y se subió al taxi. Sherlock sonrió divertido. Claramente John estaba mostrándose poco entusiasta. Supuso que sus regalos anteriores no le causaron demasiada impresión. Pero está vez tenía algo diferente.

….

DarkCryonic


	12. FIESTA DE DISFRACES

**FIESTA DE DISFRACES**

12

No sabía muy bien porque había terminado aceptando disfrazarse. El investigar a un sospechoso de triple homicidio se había vuelto más engorroso de lo normal. Le habían seguido la pista 4 días. Apenas había tenido tiempo para la clínica, las preparaciones de las futuras fiestas y para descansar. Sherlock como siempre parecía demasiado entusiasta dando brinquitos cada vez que los cabos sueltos se armaban frente a sus ojos. Por otro lado, no le había visto pegar un ojo en toda la investigación, y suponía que las únicas veces en que se había relajado había sido mientras se duchaba, aunque quizás aún bajo el agua caliente el detective seguía metido en su palacio mental construyendo gigantescos ideogramas.

Pero ahí estaban. Nueve en punto de una noche fría, en la que había amenaza de nevada, vestidos a la usanza del siglo XIX británico esperando entrar en el club en donde el sospechoso celebraba su cumpleaños número 34.

**-Remuérdame ¿por qué estoy aquí?—**Pregunto mientras jugaba con un bastón de cacha de marfil que Mycroft le había prestado para la ocasión.

**-Por la diversión.—**Respondió Sherlock a su lado, que acomodaba un sombrero de copa sobre su cabello peinado y lustroso. Una pipa descansaba entre sus dientes prendida. Claramente no iba a evitar encenderla. Los parches de nicotina no iban con el traje.

**-¿Diversión de quién?—**Preguntó apuntándole causativamente con el bastón.

Sherlock sonrió y mientras lo tomaba del brazo, lo encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio. El brillo en sus ojos le adelantaba que aquella noche sería la importante. Esperaba poder volver a casa antes de las 4 de la mañana. Rascó levemente su nuca, antes de volver a sonreír esperando que todo saliera como era debido, y no tener que balear a nadie si no era necesario.

**DarkCryonic**


	13. PELÍCULA NAVIDEÑA

**PELÍCULA NAVIDEÑA**

13

Sherlock no entendía la manía de John y de la Señora Hudson de pasarse las tardes libres sentados frente al televisor viendo viejas películas de índole festivo. Más cuando a veces se repetían la misma historia pero en otra versión. No tenía sentido. Es por eso que el terminaba en la morgue de Barts revisando a los últimos John Doe que Molly alegremente le mostraba.

Pero una tarde se quedó en el sofá mirando el techo, y fue cuando escuchó de lejos el argumento de aquel texto de Dickens que Mycroft le había leído en la niñez, o eso creía. Había tantas cosas que había olvidado. Los fantasmas, la pobreza y la ingratitud. Y le asaltó la duda. ¿Tendría él también fantasmas esperando a la vuelta de una esquina para sacarle en cara lo que había dejado en el pasado? ¿Lo que estaba perdiendo en el presente?

**DarkCryonic**


	14. MUÉRDAGO

**MUÉRDAGO**

**14**

Había estado todo el día evitando a esas plantas colgando en lugares imposibles. John no había dejado de reírse de él, aun en Yard cuando había tenido que hacerle el quite a una colgando cerca del escritorio de Donovan. John, por otra parte, ya había tenido que besar a más de una chica por el dichoso muérdago.

Cuando llegaron a casa a eso de las nueve, creyéndose a salvo de tanto rito navideño sin sentido, caminó lento hasta el pie de las escaleras. John río levemente a sus espaldas provocando que se detuviera.

**-En verdad no quiero saberlo, John. —**Dijo evitando mirar hacia el techo. Algo le decía que era muy mala idea hacerlo.

**-Está bien. Supongo que la gente hablaría. —**Dijo el médico a sus espaldas en un tono juguetón.

Sherlock dejó su abrigo en el colgador antes de subir corriendo hasta el salón, murmurando alguna cosa que John no llegó a entender.

**DarkCryonic**


	15. PONCHE ADULTERADO

**PONCHE ADULTERADO**

**15**

La reunión estaba bien. O eso había pensado los primeros 15 minutos en el lugar. Sherlock había desaparecido en medio de la pequeña reunión que había ideado algunos de los amigos de Lestrade. Unas treinta personas en un bar después de las horas de trabajo. Había sido agradable hasta que notó que estaba pasando algo raro con los invitados. Dos mujeres habían empezado a discutir de la nada diciendo cosas demasiado francas para la etiqueta. Lestrade a su lado parecía inquieto. Sherlock, que había desaparecido por 5 minutos, llegó a sentarse junto a ellos en la barra con su típica pose de "estoy aquí sólo porque me obligaste".

John miró su cerveza. Lestrade a su lado se rascaba la nuca mirando incomodo al grupo de disputa que había crecido, al agregarse tres personas más a decir verdades en voz alta. Las personas que trabajaban en el local empezaron a retirar los vasos y botellas, para evitar una lluvia de objetos.

**-No se supone que fuera así. —**Dijo el detective inspector antes de beber más de su botella.

**-¿No habrán tomado demás?—**Preguntó John. Sherlock rió bajito a su derecha. Eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al detective consultor que parecía mirar la escena de lo más interesado y luego a las personas y las mesas de la comida y bebida.—**Sherlock, ¿qué mierda le metiste al ponche?—**Preguntó John llamando la atención de Lestrade también.

**-Suero de la verdad. Bueno, mi versión del suero. Una mezcla muy creativa. Necesitaba probarla, y como tu no te dejas…pues…**

**-¿Qué hiciste qué?—**Preguntó sin entender Lestrade.

…

Aquella reunión pasó a ser la fuente de mucha información para el más pequeño de los Holmes, por otra parte, se iniciaron dos trámites de divorcio entre los invitados y una orden de alejamiento contra John y Sherlock. No podían volver a aparecer en el local por un año. Sherlock se divirtió, y John sumó otra muesca a su pared de lugares a los que no podía entrar por culpa de Sherlock.

…

**DarkCryonic **


	16. ABRIGÁNDOSE DEL FRÍO

**ABRIGÁNDOSE DEL FRÍO **

16

Estaban sentados en el sofá escuchando la interminable cháchara de la Señora Hudson después de pasar dos días en la casa de su hermana a las afueras de Londres. Tampoco es que se hubiera ido tan lejos, pero parecía tener demasiadas cosas que contar. Desde el nuevo decorado de la sala hasta las cosas que había visto en un puestito de feria.

Iban como en el minuto 20 cuando Sherlock sintió a John apoyado contra su hombro. No se movió, no tenía intenciones de ganarse una de esas miradas de la casera que dejaba ver más cosas de las que quería saber.

Diez minutos después, la señora había cubierto al médico que dormía con la manta y seguía hablando, ya que John le había dejado solo soportando la interminable historia. Esta vez de las rosas del jardín, el pequeño arroyuelo que parecía ser un sitio de lo más adorable y de las nuevas vecinas de la calle de al lado. Sherlock ya estaba mareado, así que no sabía mucho si seguía contando cosas sobre la casa de su hermana o hablaba de Baker Street.

15 minutos después la señora Hudson mencionó unos panecillos para la hora del té, así que los dejó solos en la sala. Sherlock se atrevió a mirar al doctor, que seguía apoyado a su brazo. Aquello se sentía bien. Tibio. Tranquilo. Iba a tocarle el cabello cuando la casera volvió provocando que dejara el gesto a medias. Tosió levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

….

DarkCryonic.


	17. AMIGO SECRETO

**AMIGO SECRETO**

**17**

Sherlock no entendía porque tenía que sacar un papel de aquella bolsa, pero aún así Donovan seguía frente a él haciendo el gesto para que se apurara.

**-¿Para qué se supone que era?—**Preguntó por segunda vez, para mosquear a la policía.

**-Amigo secreto.—**Contestó Lestrade que se había acercado para evitar futuros problemas, ya que había reconocido los signos de irritación de su segunda al mando desde su oficina.

Sherlock asintió y metiendo la mano con desconfianza, cogió un papel, que no leyó y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

John que ya había cogido un papel, se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. Adivinaba que aquello no debía tener ningún sentido para el detective asesor, menos el hecho de que la probabilidad de que Donovan o Anderson le tocaran era bastante alta. La mujer siguió con su paseo entre los policías del piso sin hacer comentarios, lo que el médico agradeció. Parecía haber una pequeña tregua desde hace algunos días, y esperaba que se alargara lo más que fuera posible.

John sin aguantar la curiosidad, se le acercó a preguntar quien le había tocado. Sherlock sacó el papel y sin mostrárselo leyó el nombre sin poder evitar sonreír de una forma que no le agradó para nada al médico.

John esperaba por todos los cielos y milagros, que no le hubiera tocado a Anderson.

**DarkCryonic **


	18. CANTANDO VILLANCICOS

**CANTANDO VILLANCICOS **

**18**

John extrañaba a las personas cantando en las esquinas. Tenía ese recuerdo de la niñez, y no podía evitar volverse melancólico cuando en alguna película veía una escena familiar.

Sherlock quizás no cantaba, bueno… nunca lo había escuchado cantar, pero tocaba el violín cada tarde. De vez en cuando, un villancico salía entre las muchas partituras clásicas que tenía junto a la ventana. Quizás no era la misma escena de su infancia, pero tenía la leve sensación de que sería reemplazada por la imagen del detective, a media tarde, con la ventana a sus espaldas, sacando melodías suaves y vibrantes; mientras él bebe un poco de chocolate y no puede dejar de verle.

…

**DarkCryonic**


	19. SANTA CLAUS

**SANTA CLAUS**

**19**

**-…Y así nació la idea de Santa Claus.** —Finalizó John mirando a Sherlock que parecía confundido en su sillón. Quizás se había pasado un poco con las explicaciones, más al saber que muchas de las cosas, por no decir todas, serían borradas del cerebro del detective antes de 30 minutos.

**-¿Y por qué en una sola noche? ¿Por qué no en más días? Las leyes de la física…**

**-Sherlock…**

**-Es imposible… tendría que viajar a una velocidad constante y quizás mayor a la de la luz…y aún así…**

**-Sherlock…**

**-Y no podría ser constante porque tendría que hacer paradas a cada 5 ó 10 metros… y no sería posible…**

**-¡Sherlock…!-**Esta vez acompañado de un cojín volador que dio en plena frente del detective.

**-John… eso fue innecesario.** —Dijo el detective sobándose la frente, mientras John agradecía no haber tenido al señor cráneo más cerca, porque no lo habría pensado demasiado en haberlo usado antes del cojín.

**-La física no tiene cabida con Santa Claus.—**Dijo echándose hacia atrás en su sillón.—**Es magia, fe…que se yo. No se cuestiona a Santa Claus.**

**-Es bastante ilógico…**

**-Eso es lo bueno… dejar de pensar es bueno.** —Dijo mirando a través de la ventana, a espaldas de Sherlock, como empezaba a caer la nieve suavemente.

…..

**DarkCryonic**


	20. CENA DE NAVIDAD

**CENA DE NAVIDAD **

**20**

Una cena en Baker Street unos días antes de la navidad había parecido una buena idea para John y la Señora Hudson. Pero para Sherlock que había pasado días refunfuñando que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantar a tanta gente antes de navidad, era uno de los acontecimientos menos esperados del año.

Pasó toda la mañana encerrado en su cuarto pensando en la manera de evitar todo aquello. Pensó hasta en la posibilidad de llamar a alguno de los maleantes más perniciosos que conocía y pedirle el favor de que robara el Banco de Londres. Estuvo muy tentado. Pero terminó por dejar el mensaje de texto para otra ocasión más aburrida.

John, que como siempre parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos, se había dedicado a mirarle las pocas veces que salió de su cuarto para ir al baño o a recoger alguna de sus cosas en el salón.

**-Recuerda que todos llegarán a las 8**. —Había dicho el médico, cuando había ido por el violín, con tono autoritario y prometiendo –veladamente- que si no aparecía en el lugar a la hora predicha tendría que empezar a buscarse otro blogger. Su respuesta había sido un gruñido mal simulado.

Sería uno de esos días que claramente borraría de su cerebro apenas terminara.

….

DarkCryonic


	21. OTRAS TRADICIONES

**OTRAS TRADICIONES **

**21**

Sherlock Holmes nunca se había tragado el cuento de Santa Claus, ni siquiera recordaba bien su supuesta existencia hasta la cátedra navideña que le había dado John días antes. Sospechaba que Mycroft tenía bastante que ver con su idea lógica de que aquello era una ceremonia innecesaria, pero que por alguna razón sospechaba que había algo más.

Tuvo pequeños flash de memoria cuando trató de recordar alguna de las navidades en su infancia, y la sensación bastante vaga de que aquello no había sido tan malo. Pero sólo era una sospecha, tampoco iba a llamar a su hermano para preguntarle si lo habían pasado bien o no en las navidades de su infancia. Eso se ganaría el premio de asuntos raros que los involucraba a los dos.

**-Sherlock…**

Miró a John esperando a que siguiera con las palabras que parecían habérsele quedado medio atragantadas en la garganta.

**-¿Con quién pasa Mycroft la navidad?—**Terminó de preguntar con la cara de haberse arrepentido al instante de haberlo hecho.

Sherlock sonrió.

**-Si te lo cuento tendría que matarte.—**Dijo volviendo a concentrar sus ojos en el fuego de la chimenea. –**Y no quiero quedarme sin blogger.**

**-Los Holmes, y su apego al drama.—**Murmuró John desde su sillón antes de llevarse su té a los labios.

El detective sonrió.

…..

DarkCryonic


	22. DESEO

**DESEOS **

**22**

Sherlock rió levemente. John y sus preguntas salidas de la nada. El doctor se le quedó viendo con fijeza. K, eso quería decir que esperaba una respuesta.

**-Yo no deseo nada en particular.** –Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana. Afuera las personas caminaban abrigadas en medio de la pequeña ventisca de nieve.

**-No te creo.—**Dijo John desde su sillón. Sherlock le miró levemente comprobando que el médico no estaba mirándole, sino más bien parecía perdido con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

**-Pues no me creas. De todas formas no tengo porque mentir.—**Dijo volviendo a su puesto frente al otro, lo que hizo que volviera a mirarle como al principio.-** ¿Y usted, Doctor Watson, desea algo?—**Preguntó sólo para volver a ver esa luz en los ojos azules de su blogger. John sonrió y se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, y diversión por el tono y la forma en que el detective solía llamarle con aquel formalismo extraño.

_Claro que deseaba cosas. Se podía notar en el corte de su cabello, en lo cómodo de su andar cuando nadie le veía, en la forma como arrugaba el seño cuando algo le parecía mal. Un hombre como el doctor siempre querría más. –_Pensó Sherlock.

**-Es secreto.—**Dijo John antes de ir por más té.

…

DarkCryonic


	23. LA FAMILIA

**LA FAMILIA **

**23**

**-¿La señorita Harry no va a venir?—**Preguntó la señora Hudson al médico.

**-Se excusó diciendo que tiene mucho trabajo.—**Murmuró mientras obviaba otros pensamientos que en ese momento Sherlock podía leer en su mano agarrando demasiado fuerte el platillo de la taza de té o en ese pequeño entrecerramiento de ojos que ponía cada vez que trataba de buscar la forma exacta de evitar dar demasiada información o sonar como un mal mentiroso.

**-Es una pena. —**dijo la señora bajando las escaleras en busca de unas cuantas galletas que había horneado más temprano.

John volteó a ver a Sherlock queriendo ver si tenía la cara que ponía cada vez que sabía más de lo que debía, pero lo único que vio fue al detective echado en el sofá de lo más aburrido y sin ganas de molestar a John. Respiró con fuerza antes de caminar hasta su sillón y olvidarse del tema. Supuso que ellos dos no podían hacer nada por los hermanos que les habían tocado. Y por alguna razón, pensó quizás tontamente que Harry era una carga mucho más liviana de que Mycroft Holmes.

….

DarkCryonic


	24. NOCHE BUENA

**LA NOCHE BUENA **

**24**

La cena había estado bien. La señora Hudson había bajado a su casa a eso de la media noche, dejándoles solos en medio de la tranquilidad de Baker Street. Por alguna razón, John no había terminado en la casa de alguna novia, y Sherlock no había desaparecido tras el rastro de un asesino invisible o una investigación sin principios, cabos sueltos o finales de fantasía.

Quizás se estaban volviendo viejos o eso pensó John al notar la atmósfera demasiado cargada de recuerdos, palabras nunca dichas y miradas nerviosas de su parte y ojos demasiado cerrados de parte del detective.

John a veces creía que aquella imagen de ellos dos sentados en sus sillones en medio de la noche frente a la chimenea encendida, era una de esas de las que querría ser parte por todo lo que le quedaba de existencia. Pero por otro lado, sabía, intuía y temía que no era más que un hecho pasajero y que en algún momento, mientras estuviera despistado o muy cansado para evitarlo, Sherlock Holmes le sería arrebatado de una manera inimaginable. Y es en medio de aquella incertidumbre- en la que a veces se perdía- cuando terminaba por mirar al otro con insistencia tratando de adelantarse a los hechos.

Sherlock solía notarlo y devolverle la mirada esperando por las palabras no dichas. A veces se divertía notando las manos de John firmes, pero tensas, como si estuvieran listas para matar a cualquiera que apareciera en medio de ellos con intenciones poco honestas.

**-John, té.—**Dijo mirándole con inocencia al notar la mirada.

El médico le miró de mala manera, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y de dirigió hasta la cocina. El detective miró sus propias manos y notó que estas –al igual que las del médico- estaban firmes y algo expectantes. Más cuando desde hace un tiempo podía sentir a sus espaldas la sombra de las cosas que no pueden dejarse atrás y que siempre terminan explotándole en la cara. Todo era tan fugaz, tan espontáneo y fácil de perder en los recuerdos… estaba… necesitaba guardarlo todo en su cerebro. Era una sensación llena de absurdos, pero por alguna razón esta vez la razón y la lógica no parecían detener ni calmar las señales que le daba su cuerpo. Necesitaba recordar, recordarlos en ese lugar.

….

DarkCryonic


	25. ABRIENDO REGALOS

**ABRIENDO REGALOS **

**25**

John Watson no era de los que parecían ansiosos por cualquier cosa. Era por eso que mientras tomaba su desayuno en compañía de Sherlock, no podía dejar de mirar un regalo bajo el árbol que a todas luces sabía que era para él. Además había notado el trazo del detective en la tarjeta que acompañaba el presente.

Detrás del periódico, medio sonriendo, Sherlock se hacia el desentendido de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo fácil que puede ser alterar los estados de ánimo y de alerta del médico.

Después de 15 minutos esperando a que John se decidiera a ir por el presente, el detective dejó el periódico de lado y se le quedó viendo con algo de fastidio.

**-Sí, John, es tu regalo. Ve a cogerlo antes de que tu curiosidad explote o yo termine matando a alguien. —**Dijo mirándole con más fijeza aún.

John saltó en su silla y medio avergonzado fue por el regalo. Al tacto le pareció interesante. Sherlock, que había caminado hasta él, espero a que lo abriera.

Cuando el contenido estuvo a la vista, John no supo si reír o no. Un Suéter azul marino, trenzado y bien suave al tacto. No pudo evitar llevárselo a la cara y comprobar aun más que era lo bastante suave como para ser considerado abrazable y claramente usable.

**-Sabía que tenías una fijación con los suéteres.—**Murmuró Sherlock a sus espaldas provocando que se sorprendiera y recordara que no estaba solo en el lugar.

**-No es una fijación.—**Murmuró apretando el suéter entre sus manos y saliendo del salón hasta su cuarto. Sherlock sonrió. Más al saber a ciencia cierta que el regalo le había gustado. Después de todo había sido buena idea dejarse llevar por el impulso.

Se acercó a su sillón y agarró las dos bufandas que estaban en él, se les quedó viendo con indecisión. Sería problemático decidirse por cual usar aquel día.

**-El que no tiene fijaciones por la ropa. —**Dijo John desde sus espaldas. Sherlock casi dio un salto.

**-No es una fijación. Es… lógica. —**Dijo tomando las dos –regalo de John—y yendo a su cuarto a seguir pensando en ellas.

John se quedó en el salón llevando su suéter nuevo y esperando cual bufanda llevaría Sherlock en el próximo caso.

….

DarkCryonic


	26. FUMAR ALIVIA EL ESTRES

**FUMAR ALIVIA EL ESTRÉS **

**26**

Cierra los ojos de forma cansada. No parece haber nada nuevo en las calles de Londres, cuando se supone que en medio del fin de año siempre los locos se dan cita en cualquier callejón oscuro para cometer un homicio o para robar alguna tienda de prestigio. Pero nada. Todo está tan tranquilo como si fuera una pequeña aldea de las afueras.

Se apresa el cabello con las manos en uno de los gestos de desesperación anteriores al disparar a la pobre pared o al de tocar estridentes versiones de Paganini-mata-tímpanos que toda la cuadra puede escuchar.

Sabe que John esta afuera, y es bueno que lo esté. Así puede desesperarse a sus anchas,,, aunque no puede evitar haberle mandado ya unos 10 mensajes de texto diciéndole que está aburrido y que vaya a Yard por casos que resolver. El médico, para variar, no le ha respondido ninguno. Mira la calavera en la punta del árbol navideño y sonríe. John debe creer que es muy inteligente al esconder uno de los paquetes de tabaco en ese lugar, pero no demuestra más que ingenuidad. Sabe cada posible lugar en Bakek Street en el cual se puede esconder un objeto tan pequeño como una caja de cigarrillos. No lo piensa mucho, en menos de dos pasos está en frente de la calavera y con los cigarrillos en la mano. El encendedor pronto esta en una de sus manos listo para empezar.

El primer cigarrillo lo fuma sentado en su sillón. No piensa demasiado. El humo da giros frente a su rostro y se le queda viendo tratando de adivinar los trazos redondeados que lo llevan a elevarse y desaparecer en algún lugar.

El segundo, es junto a la ventana, con el violín frente a él en el escritorio. Piensa en los casos más trascendentales del año, y por alguna razón, termina recordando las palabras de John cada vez que salvaron el trasero en alguno de ellos. Sus quejas de exponerse demasiado y terminar siendo solo un insensato. _Pero están vivos_, no importa que tan cerca de la orilla hubieran estado, están vivos y seguirán estándolo. Sonríe sabiendo que parece soberbio en medio de sus meditaciones, asegurando la vida de ambos de manera tan poco propia a un ser humano. Pero las cosas son así, él no es un humano común; John Watson tampoco lo es. Por mucho que todos crean que es el médico el más cuerdo de ambos, pero no lo cree así. Es John el que lleva el arma, después de todo. Es John el que quiere salvar a todos en los casos. Es su necesidad de hacer el bien, lo que termina empujándole a él a hacer algo más que descifrar los misterios. John lo empuja a él y a sí mismo a ser héroes… aunque en una versión bizarra y poco elegante a veces.

El tercer cigarrillo se le hace más cotidiano. Le recuerda los hábitos y las costumbres que trae la convivencia. Nunca creyó que terminaría así, pero no le molesta. Todo parece tener sentido con ellos allí. Pero sabe que no durará. También sabe que el médico lo ha pensado muchas veces. Cada vez que tiene una novia nueva, la idea de vivir con ella le ha dejado callado y pensativo en ese mismo salón. Sherlock nunca ha hablado sobre ello. Evita sondearlo en ese tema, quiere que sea el propio médico el que decida que hacer.

El cuarto cigarrillo viene acompañado del médico mismo, quien sube los escalones con pesadez. Sherlock no voltea, pero está tan acostumbrado al sonido de sus pasos. John emite un sonido al ver la ventana abierta y al detective apoyado en ella dejando que el aire frío le cubra en medio de la noche.

**-¿Quieres pegarte un resfriado?—**Pregunta John viendo también el cigarro en la mano de Sherlock con la usual elegancia de siempre que le ha visto fumar. Sin poder evitarlo le mira arrugando el ceño. Sherlock que le devuelve la mirada algo adormecido le sonríe levemente.

_**Sí, aquello no iba a durar demasiado tiempo.—**_Piensa. Porque terminaría metiendo la pata o llegaría la chica adecuada y todo aquello se perdería. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la calle.

John se mueve inquieto junto a su sillón. Mira el lugar buscando pistas de lo que supuestamente a pasado allí… rasca su nuca como siempre y entrecierra los ojos.

Sherlock apaga el cigarrillo y cierra la ventana a los 5 minutos. John está en la cocina preparando té y recalentando la comida china de la noche anterior. Sherlock se sienta frente al microscopio, y todo sigue igual. John murmura cosas sobre comer y normalidad. Sherlock adivina lo que hizo el médico con sólo ver su rostro y sus zapatos. Terminan en silencio, John come. Sherlock finge que no está allí.

…

DarkCryonic


	27. NOCHE ESPECIAL

**NOCHE ESPECIAL **

**27**

John Watson nunca había pensado en su vida que terminaría teniendo tantos dolores de cabeza en asuntos tan domésticos como las horas de comida. Por alguna razón, le había tocado un compañero de piso que comía, pero sólo en los momentos menos adecuados y con intervalos poco sanos. Además sus gustos no eran nada buenos para su salud, pero por alguna razón seguía estando atento y ágil cada vez que un caso de asesinato les saltaba encima.

Aquella noche había sido como todas las demás. Pero por alguna razón habían terminado en Angelo´s en la mesa de siempre, con la imperdible vela entre los dos, aunque ya sabía que el propietario lo hacía para fastidiarle y verle arrugar el ceño, y con el detective conversando sobre los ineptos de Yard y el último caso de hace interesante que habían tenido hace ya demasiado tiempo, mientras le veía comer.

**-Sabes Sherlock, para variar deberías comer cuando venimos aquí.—**Dice como ya muchas veces ha dicho.

**-De nuevo con eso. —**Murmura Sherlock mirando su vaso de agua y levemente hacia la ventana por sobre el hombro de John.

**-Es un buen lugar, la comida es buena y tú sólo te quedas allí sin comer. Es frustrante. —**Dice el medido dejando los cubiertos en el plato y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa mientras junta las manos frente a su rostro en una de las poses que van más con Sherlock que con él mismo.

El detective le mira atentamente. Sabe que está deduciendo e induciendo todo lo que ya debe saber de él, pero por alguna razón siempre lo encuentra dándole una de esas miradas como tratando de encontrar algo nuevo, distinto. Sonríe. Sabe que no encontrará nada que no sean las horas de cansancio por la clínica en su rostro y cabello… y cosas por el estilo. Las de siempre. Pero aún así parece no cansarse de hacer el ejercicio de traducirlo.

John sonríe tras sus manos juntas apoyadas aún en esa pose frente a su boca y nariz. Cierra sus ojos levemente, respira un poco hondo y vuelve a una postura menos meditativa y trata de poner nuevamente su atención en el plato.

Sherlock hace el intento de decir alguna cosa, pero vuelve a quedarse quieto. Un mesero se acerca hasta la mesa y deja un par de platos entre ellos. John mira al mesero, que le devuelve una sonrisa antes de irse. John mira al detective que parece igual de sorprendido.

**-Supongo que es lo mismo que la vela.—**Murmura John mientras sigue comiendo ya demasiado acostumbrado al "romanticismo impuesto" del propietario del lugar para con ellos cuando llegan a cenar en el lugar.

Sherlock sonríe y cogiendo una cuchara le da una probada al postre de fresas y crema de su lado.

**-No está mal**. —Murmura mirando hacia un lado y descubriendo al mesero mirarlos desde el fondo.

John sonríe levemente al tener el pensamiento que aquello era lo más parecido a una relación estable a la cual había tenido acceso en lo que llevaba de vida.

Si que estaba mal.

….

DarkCryonic


	28. EL DESCANSO

**EL DESCANSO **

**28**

El día viernes era para pasarlo bien, salir a alguna taberna y tomar algo de cerveza escuchando el ruido ensordecedor del gentío. O eso es lo que creía cuando era joven, antes de la guerra, las balas y –por qué no decirlo- de Sherlock Holmes. Ya no creía ser capaz de salir a divertirse, porque siempre estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

Así que eran las 9 de la noche y estaba en su sillón con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea. No era una persona complicada, por lo que el estar allí, así, era bastante bueno. El único inconveniente es que no estaba solo. Sherlock, dormido en el sofá, lo distraía un poco. Bueno, no era normal verlo tan quieto por tanto tiempo. Tampoco es que hubieran tenido muchas cosas que hacer, porque diciembre había estado bastante flojo en casos, y los que habían tenido rayaban en tonterías que más bien terminaban desquiciándolos antes de tiempo. Primero al detective que se ponía de muy mal humor, y en consecuencia a él, al tener que aguantarlo.

**-Me estoy volviendo viejo. —**Murmuró John mientras se tapaba más con su manta y cerraba los ojos.

Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente, quizás despertado por la ligera queja del médico o quizás porque su cuerpo ya había dormido las dos horas que necesitaba para volver a ser él. Miró al médico desde su posición, más bien por costumbre que por otra cosa. Se refregó los ojos con fuerza, para sacarse el sueño de encima. John estaba quieto y al parecer dormido. Se sentó en el sofá con sigilo. Miró la noche tras los cristales antes de escuchar a su móvil emitir un sonido.

Sonrió leyendo el mensaje. Hizo el amago de hablarle al médico, pero se contuvo. Sabía que el trabajo lo tenía más cansado de lo normal, y que de paso no estaba de muy buen humor. Así que poniéndose de pie, decidió hacer el trabajo en solitario. Sólo sería investigar un poco y volver antes de media noche.

…

John despertó a eso de las 2 de la mañana algo inquieto. Miró que la chimenea estaba apagada y que el salón estaba más frío de lo normal. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver si Sherlock seguía en el lugar, así que se estiró un poco para dar con una de las lámparas en una de las mesitas. La luz le dejó medio ciego por algunos segundos, pero pudo comprobar que estaba solo.

…

Sherlock apoyó la espalda en el muro frío y húmedo de la ribera del Tamesis. Sonrió a la nada antes de decidir sentarse un momento a recuperar el aliento. Había salvado el culo de pura suerte, aunque sabía no que había salido ileso. Aquello habría sido mucho que pedir. Eran las 2 y 30 minutos de la mañana, el ambiente estaba demasiado frío y hasta podía sentir en su rostro que pronto nevaría. Tenía que volver a Baker Street. Su mano derecha presionó su estómago con fuerza mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Cuando subía una de las escaleras para subir a la calle, un hombre se le acercó corriendo con una linterna en la mano.

….

Lestrade aparcó el automóvil policial frente a Baker Street. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Sherlock parecía más enojado de lo normal. Greg no había dejado de mirarle por el retrovisor mientras viajaban desde el hospital a su casa.

**-¿Se lo vas a decir?**

**-Se más explícito. —**Dijo Sherlock ya con la puerta abierta del automóvil.

**-A John… que casi te mataron este día**.—Dijo el policía volteando del todo para verle con seriedad.

**-¿Para qué? No me morí. Además ahora están sobre la pista correcta y pronto atraparan al tipo.**

**-Porque es tu amigo y se preocupa por ti. Además es médico y es bueno que sepa que tienes puntadas en tu estómago. **

Sherlock bufó y salió del automóvil dando un portazo.

**-¡Le mandaré un mensaje diciéndoselo!—**Gritó Lestrade por la ventana del automóvil antes de irse.

….

El salón estaba vacío. Sherlock caminó hasta el sofá y se decidió descansar allí. Los medicamentos que le habían inyectado lo estaban adormeciendo y volviendo torpe. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de explicarle al blogger su camisa rota, la sangre en su ropa y las ganas de matar a Lestrade.

…

**DarkCryonic **


	29. EL PEOR REGALO

**EL PEOR REGALO **

**29**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando John bajó al salón y se encontró con la imagen más preocupante de las últimas semanas. Sherlock dormía, pero su apariencia era digna de una pelea en la que pareciera no haberse podido defender de forma adecuada.

John apretó los puños y miró a su alrededor. Una bolsa de papel y una receta médica en la mesita de centro le llamaron la atención. Miró el contenido y leyó las indicaciones en el papel. Dejó todo donde lo había encontrado y caminó hasta Sherlock. Por lo menos lo habían visto médicos. Eso ya era bastante mejor de lo que acostumbraba a pasar, por lo que creía que Mycroft o Lestrade habían estado de por medio.

Miró la camisa hecha jirones, un moretón en la mejilla derecha, algunos pequeños cortes en las manos y la sangre manchando su antes elegante vestimenta.

De todas las armas que conocía, odiaba por sobre todas, las armas blancas. Los cuchillos eran de lo peor. Se metían en la piel de forma tan rápida y limpia, tan dolorosa y sorpresiva.

…**.. **

Lestrade le había llamado a eso de las 11 de la mañana contándole los detalles que el detective había omitido.

…**.. **

Sherlock estaba quieto en su sillón mirando la TV. Estaba obligado a estarlo. John Watson le había amenazado con los peores horrores del mundo del aburriendo si no se quedaba quieto los dos días que le habían dicho los médicos que lo habían atendido.

**-Y no se te ocurra salir de nuevo solo…-**Había terminado de decir el médico antes de salir a comprar la cena.

…

**DarkCryonic**


	30. FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

30

Segundo día en quietud. De todas formas era el domingo más aburrido de la historia de su vida. Le dolía la herida, hacia frío y tenía prohibido recibir llamadas de Lestrade. Un complot total a su estabilidad mental.

**-Sabías que ya es año nuevo en otros países.—**Dijo John mirando la TV.

Sherlock bufó hastiado. Claro que sabía eso, el que no tuviera ni idea del Sistema Solar no quería decir que no manejara la idea de los movimientos planetarios y los cambios de horarios.

**-Por alguna razón los juegos de artificio no me agradan mucho.—**Murmuró John hundiéndose un poco más en su sillón.

Sherlock supo que se refería a la guerra y los bombardeos nocturnos. Esos que fallaban más veces de las que acertaban. A él tampoco le habían llamado mucho la atención los fuegos artificiales, pero no podía negar que el asunto químico de la reacciones era bastante lúdico, pero como todo misterio develado después de un tiempo se volvía aburrido.

Pensó en decirle a John que fueran a ver los fuegos junto al Tamesis y la Torre de Londres la noche siguiente. Quizás eso le animaría, y de paso tendría la excusa para salir de Baker Street. Quien sabe y quizás daba con un asesinato de año nuevo.

Sonrió en su sillón ante lo prometedor de la idea.

**DarkCryonic**


	31. CUENTA REGRESIVA

**CUENTA REGRESIVA **

**31**

Después de todo no había estado nada mal salir a ver los fuegos de artificio. Estaban en medio de la gente que no dejaba de hablar de las fiestas mientras esperaban que el reloj en la Torre de Londres diera las doce campanadas.

Sherlock se movía inquieto en la multitud. No dejaba de clasificar a las personas y comentar en voz alta cuando encontraba algún detalle lo suficientemente interesante como para hacérselo saber.

La botella de champagne en su mano y las dos copas eran bastante incriminadoras, si pensaba que estaban ellos solos allí, ya que la señora Hudson no había querido acompañarlos.

**-La gente sí que va a hablar**. —Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Sherlock también escuchara en medio de todos.

**-La gente siempre habla. —**Dijo a su vez pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del doctor provocando que diera un salto en su lugar.

**-Y tú no ayudas en nada a que no hablen. —**Dijo antes de echarse a reír algo nervioso.

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus novias duren menos que la leche en el refrigerador. —**Dijo sin cambiar la postura amistosa mientras seguía con su mirada en las personas a su alrededor que ni se percataban de ellos.

**-Si es tu culpa. —**Dijo John queriendo cruzarse de brazos, pero sin poder hacerlo por culpa de las cosas que llevaba en las manos.

**-Eso podríamos discutirlo demasiado. —**Murmuró Sherlock tensándose.** —Creo que tendremos que dejar el champagne para otro momento. —**Dijoalejándose unos pasos de John al reconocer al tipo con el que se había enfrentado días antes. **–Así que Lestrade y sus inútiles aún no lo han atrapado.** —Dijo alertando a John que para variar dejó las copas y la botella con unas personas extrañas diciendo que era un regalo, antes de echarse a correr tras Sherlock.

…..

**-Y se supone que iba a ser una noche tranquila. —**Murmuró John sentándose en una de las bancas, bastante cansado de las correrías.

**-No puedes decir que no fue divertido. —**Dijo el detective viendo como Lestrade subía al tipo a uno de los automóviles policíacos. —**Además era algo que tenía que terminar**. —Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del médico apretando levemente con su mano la herida de su estómago.

**-No te voy a preguntar, porque es bastante evidente para mí que la herida se abrió. Menudo fin de año. —**Murmuró el médico acercándose al detective para levantar su camisa y mirar.

**-John, la gente va a hablar. —**Dijo Sherlock haciendo el amago de alejarlo. John se echó a reír.

**-OK. Vamos a casa. —**Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano al detective para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

**-Feliz año nuevo, John. — **Dijo el detective aceptando la mano.

**-Feliz año nuevo para ti también.**

…**.. **

**-Sabías que los orientales piensan que aquello que hacen en la noche de año nuevo es lo que regirá el nuevo año**. —Murmuró John algo cansado.

Sherlock no hizo más que entrelazar sus manos frente a su rostro con una sonrisa demasiado evidente. John no pudo más que suspirar.

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic**


End file.
